


I'm terrible at titles, deal with it.

by ThatPurpleDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Stoner Suna Rintarou, sir dickeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPurpleDragon/pseuds/ThatPurpleDragon
Summary: I essentially just find tags that should exist and use them.  I will might write drabbles if they're requested, but otherwise, I'm just going to link the fanfic where I saw the tag.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Like I said, I'm going to write drabbles *if requested*

Without further ado, here's the fic link:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737083


	2. Sir Dickeye

Because lets face it: sir nighteye was a dick when he first met midoriya.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615356


End file.
